dawnofthedragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Legion
Write the text of your article here! 'Legion Types' 'March' General : 1 General *(1) Any Type Troop : 2 Troops *(2) Any Type Special : N/A Description : For every five minutes of fighting in battle order, an army has to put in an hour of marching in column. Such is the arduous life of the soldier. Acquirement : Starting Legion 'Shield Wall' General : 2 Generals *(2) Tank Troop : 9 Troops *(9) Tank Special : N/A Description : An excellent formation for enduring the slings and arrows of wars, there are those who mock soilders for hiding behind shields. but dead men win no battles. Acquirement : Buy *(5000 gold) Bazaar 'Snipe' General : 2 Generals *(2) Ranged Troop : 8 Troops *(8) Ranged Special : 20 Power Bonus Description : When it comes to volleys of missiles, it is far better to give than to receive. Acquirement : Buy *(10 Planet Coins) Bazaar 'Double Strike' General : 2 Generals *(1) Melee *(1) Ranged Troop : 10 Troops *(5) Melee *(5) Ranged Special : N/A Description: This formation was a favourite of the famed conqueror known as the Red Prince. It's designed to overwhelm the enemy, breaking them beneath a combined assault from bow and blade. Acquirement : Craft *(1) Brown Hilted Spear *(1) Grey *(1) Green *(1) Blue *(1) Purple *(1) Orange 'March II' General : 2 Generals *(2) Any Type Troop : 5 Troops *(5) Any Type Special : N/A Description: "There are few things in life that can compare with the matching at the head of a great column of men, knowing that they will follow you top the very ends of the world." - The Red Prince Acquirement : Buy *(15,000 gold) Bazaar - When you reach Faedark Valley 'Phalanx' General : 3 Generals *(3) Human Troop : 6 Troops *(6) Human Special : N/A Description :'' "If they stand in close order, each fighter encouraged and strengthened by those around him, even a band of farmers can hold it's ground against hardened warriors" - sayings of an Anonymous General'' Acquirement : Buy *(50,000 gold) Bazaar - When you reach Fallow 'Holy Blast' General : 2 Generals *(2) Healer Troop : 8 Troops *(8) Healer Special : * Description : The trick is winning a battle is to survive while your enemy dies. A unit of healers can go a long way towards making this possible. Acquirement : Quest *Faedark Valley - Elven Caravan - Ataxes Boss fight (Nightmare, Legendary) 'March III' General : 2 Generals *(2) Any Type Troop : 9 Troops *(9) Any Type Special : N/A Description : "Men must not only train to wield sword and spear. They must train to march. The mile eating stride of a fit soldier is one of the greatest tools of war." - Sayings of an Anonymous General. Acquirement : Quest *Fallows - Dragon's Camp - Erebus Boss fight (Nightmare, Legendary) 'Crusade' General Details : 2 Generals *(2) Wisdom Troop Details : 13 Troops *(13) Wisdom Special : N/A Description : A powerful unit, the warriors made fearless by devotion to their cause. Because they are ready to sacrifice their lives at any moment, they do not break no matter how the battle rages. And a transformation which doesn't break is almost unstoppable. Acquirement : Raid *(Epic) Celeano the Harpy *(Epic) Arachna the Spider *(Epic) Al-Azab the Djinn *(Epic) Groblar Deathcap *(Epic) Deathglare *(Epic) Ragetalon 'Fellowship' General : 4 Generals *(1) Tank *(1) Melee *(1) Range *(1) Heal Troops : N/A Special : 50 Power Bonus Description : Sometimes an elite group of adventurers can achieve what a full batallion of warriors cannot. With a tank to draw enemy attacks, ranged and melee attackers to inflict damage, and a healer to keep everyone alive, they can take down the toughest adversaries. Acquirement : (10 Planet Coins) Bazaar - (Limited Time, August 2010) 'Hammer and Anvil' General : 3 Generals *(1) Tank *(1) Melee *(1) Range Troop : 12 Troops *(4) Tank *(4) Melee *(4) Ranged Description : When I was a child, I saw two bullies attacking another boy. One held his arms, while the other beat him about the head and body. It seemed like an excellent strategy. - Carnus the Warwalker Acquirement: Lord Tyranthius